Call of Duty 3
PlayStation 3 |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Plattform(en) = *PlayStation 2 *PlayStation 3 *Xbox *Xbox 360 *Nintendo Wii |Medien = CD-ROM, DVD-ROM, als Download |Engine = Treyarch NGL |CERO = C |ACB = MA15 |ESRB = T |PEGI = 16 |USK = 18 |Vorgänger = Call of Duty 2 |Nachfolger = Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare }} Call of Duty 3 (auch CoD 3) ist ein Call of Duty-Game und ist weiters in Japan, Nordamerika, Europa, Australien und der Republik Südkorea für MS Windows, Handys/Smartphones, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox, Xbox 360 und die Nintendo Wii erschienen. Ferner ist es der Nachfolger zu Call of Duty 2 und der Vorgänger zu Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Gameplay Wie auch in jedem anderen Spiel dieser Reihe kann das Spiel sowohl im Single- als auch im Multiplayer gespielt werden, wobei der Singleplayer-Modus hauptsächlich als eine Art "Trainingsmodus" für den Multiplayer darstellt. Im Multiplayer können verschiedenste Einstellungen getätigt werden, angefangen von der Art der Verbindung (LAN, etc) bis hin zur Anzahl der Spieler, der Map und des Submodus. Diese Submodi können Deathmatch, Team-Deathmatch u.v.a. sein, siehe Multiplayer. Neu im Multiplayer ist die Auswahl der Waffen: Diese werden nicht mehr gezielt ausgewählt, stattdessen wählen die Spieler eine Soldaten-Klasse, der bestimmte Waffen zugeteilt sind. Eine weitere Neuerung sind sogenannte Close Quarter Battles. Dies sind Auseinandersetzungen, bei denen der Soldat nun in den Nahkampf verwickelt wird und wo er sich mit QTEs wehren muss. | accessdate= 2013-01-23 }} Handlung Das Spiel inkludiert einige Campagnen, die jede für sich eine individuelle Handlung besitzt. Diese weichen häufig nur dadurch ab, dass es in einem anderen Land/Gebiet/Kontinent spielt, in diesem Fall in Amerika, Großbritanninen, Kanada und Polen. Amerikanische Kampagne Die Amerikanische-Kampagne beginnt mit Private Nichols, der gerade in Frankreich gelandet ist und sofort mit anderen alliierten Soldaten zusammentrifft. Sie nahmen zusammen mit anderen Truppen die Stadt Saint-Lô ein und finden dort einen Radiomoderator, den sie in ihr Team aufnehmen. Als nächstes wollen sie die Wälder von Saint Germain-Sur-Seves sichern und kommen dabei in viele Gefechte. Anschließend wollen sie über eine Brücke, die aber schwer von deutschen Truppen bewacht wird. Sie müssen zuerst Bomben platzieren, was ihnen schließlich auch gelingt, wobei aber ihr ranghöchster Mitstreiter stirbt. Der Soldat Dixon wird daraufhin zum Sergeant erhoben und sie ziehen weiter, um in Forêt d'Ecouves "aufzuräumen", damit das zweite Battalion weitermarschieren kann. Anschließend tun sie selbiges noch in einem nahegelegenen Dorf, da die dort liegenden Straßen für den Sieg essentiell sind. Als dies erledigt ist, sollen sie die Stadt Chambois verteidigen und es kommt zu schweren Gefechten zwischen den Deutschen und ihnen. Der Moderator wird verwundet und Dixon will ihn aus dem direkten Gefecht wegholen. Währenddessen wird Dixon in den Rücken geschossen, was zu dessen Tod führt. Plötzlich erhalten sie die Nachricht, dass sie auf der anderen Seite des Dorfes gebraucht werden. Sie kämpfen sich erneut durch Horden von Gegnern, bis schließlich Unterstützung eintrifft. Vier Tage später hat das verbliebene Team mit den anderen alliierten Truppen Paris eingenommen, womit die Amerika-Campagne endet. Britische Kampagne Die Britische Kampagne beginnt mit Sgt. James Doyle, der zusammen mit Corporal Duncan Keith in einem Jeep zu ihren alliierten Truppen unterwegs ist, wo sie von Frankreichs Widerstand erfahren. Sie reisen mit dem Flugzeug zu dem Ort, welches aber abgeschossen wird. Sie können unversehrt landen, doch ein Mistreiter wird erschossen. Er selbst wird durch den britischen Kontakt bei den Franzosen gerettet, der dafür mit seinem Leben bezahlt. Kurz darauf finden sie einen der beiden für Frankreichs Nachschub essentiellen Jeep. Sie fahren damit zu dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt, wo sie von einer Kontaktfrau erfahren, dass ein frz. Soldat vermisst wird. So bleibt LaRoche zurück, um sich mit den alliierten Truppen zu treffen, während die anderen den vermissten Soldaten in einer nahegelegenen Villa finden. Später reisen sie ab, um ein deutsches Treibstofflager zu zerstören, wobei sie dafür zuständig waren, zuerst das Haupttor zu öffnen, was ihnen auch gelingt. Die anderen Truppen marschieren ein und töten alle deutschen Soldaten. Danach teilen sich die Truppen in drei Teile auf, um das Lager zu durchsuchen. Sie werden von verbliebenen Deutschen attackiert, können aber noch flüchten. Andernorts wird ein Truck ihrer Truppen zerstört und man glaubt den Major tot. Daraufhin wird Marcel, der zuvor verschwunden geglaubte frz. Soldat, bezichtigt, mit den Deutschen zu kooperieren. Entgegen des Rates des frz. Widerstandes lokalisieren sie den noch lebenden Major und retten diesen und einige französische Gefangene. Isabell kann währenddessen die Bomben platzieren, kommt aber in der Explosion um. Nach Ende des Kampfes gratuliert Doyle den frz. Truppen, was zeigt, dass er doch etwas Respekt vor ihnen hat. Kanadische Kampagne Die Kanaische Kampagne beginnt mit Private Cole unter der Führung von Lt. Jean-Guy Robichaud, seinerseits Veteran des Ersten Weltkriegs, der für einen stolzen und oftmals planlosen Führungsstil bekannt ist. Sie, zusammen mit anderen Soldaten, nehmen ein Industriegebiet erfolgreich ein und verteidigen es erfolgreich gegen eine größere Menge deutscher Truppen. Währenddessen kommt es zum Streit zwischen Lt. Robichaud und Pvt. Baron, weil letzterer es nicht gut findet, wenn z.T. simple Aktionen durch den Führungsstil Robichauds das Leben der eigenen Männer kosten können. Baron wird zu einer Sondermission abkommandiert, in der er schließlich stirbt. Robichaud befreit mit seinen Truppen währenddessen alliierte Panzercrews, doch anstatt sich mit diesen zurückzuziehen, beschließt er, das ganze Dorf einzunehmen. Sie treffen auf einen deutschen Panzer, den sie planen zu zerstören, in dem sie ein Waffenlager zerstören. Doch die Lunten sind nicht mehr funktionstüchtig und so zündet Pvt. Callard die Bomben selbst und opfert sich so. Ein sichtbar bekümmerter Robichaud will Callard für das Viktoria-Kreuz vorschlagen und befördert Cole zum Corporal. Sie setzen ihre Reise zum nächsten Verteidigungshügel der Polen fort, womit die Kanada-Kampagne endet. Polnische Kampagne Die Polnische Kampagne beginnt mit Corporal Woychek und einigen anderen Männern, geführt von Maj. Stan "Papa Jack" Jackowicz. Sie agieren an der Grenze Frankreichs, wo sie deutsche Panzer zerstören. Sie reisen weiter zum Hügel 262, wo sie von deutschen Truppen überfallen werden. Sie verteidigen den Hügel, aber ihr Panzer wird zerstört. Sie unterstützen andere polische Truppen und können so den deutschen Angriff abwehren. Maj. Jackowicz und Kowalski verteidigen sich derweil gegen Wellen von Gegnern, wo Kowalski und viele andere Polen getötet werden. Die Polen ziehen sich etwas zurück. Baron will nun weitere Artillerie rufen, wird aber getötet und Private Ulan nimmt dessen Radio an sich, um seinerseits Nachschub zu rufen. Rudinski rennt auf einen Hügel und wird dort von Deutschen getötet, woraufhin drei Polen übrigbleiben. Die drei verteidigen den Hügel und stellen fest, dass sie die letzten verbleibenden sind. Bevor es zu Ende ist, erreicht sie Unterstützung von der kanadischen Luftwaffe, die die Deutschen attackiert. Die Kanadier und Polen treffen zusammen und erstere gratulieren den Polen für ihre hervorragende Arbeit bei der Verteidigung dieses Hügels. Multiplayer-Modi In CoD 3 werden fünf Multiplayer-Spielmodi unterschieden: Krieg, Hauptquartier, Capture the Flag, Deathmatch und Team Deathmatch, jedoch sind diese zwei die wohl am meisten verwendetsten. Beim Deathmatch spielt jeder gegen jeden, beim Team-Deatchmatch spielen zwei Parteien gegeneinander. Dem Spieler stehen dabei verschiedene Waffen zur Verfügung, mit denen er/sie sich durch Horden von Gegnern schießt und Missionsziele erledigt oder einfach nur überlebt. Im Hauptquartier-Modus gilt es ein bekanntes Ziel (das Hauptquartier) zu besetzen und zu verteidigen und im Hinter feindlichen Linien wird ein Team von Soldaten auf feindlichem Gebiet ausgesetzt und diese müssen nun so viele Gegner wie möglich eliminieren, damit sie nicht überrant werden. Schließlich gibt es noch den bekannten Capture the Flag-Modus, in dem die Spieler - ähnlich zum Retrieval-Modus aus dem Vorgänger - von ihren Gegnern eine Flagge stehlen und zu ihrer Basis zurückbringen sollen, während Team B versucht, dies zu verhindern. Der letzte in diesem Spiel vorkommende Spielmodus ist der Kriegs-Modus. Hierbei kämpfen die beiden gegnerischen Truppen um Territorien. Das Team, das als erstes alle Stützpunkte einer vorgegebenen Abfolge einnimmt, gewinnt. Gewinnt kein Team innerhalb der vorgegebenen Zeit, so kommt es zu einem finalen Kampf um einen einzigen Stützpunkt. Interessanterweise ist dieser Modus in der Wii-Version des Spiels nicht spielbar, sondern er ist nur durch einen Hack zugänglich. Cheats und Freischaltbares Auch in Call of Duty 3 gibt es durch das Eingeben von Cheats oder durch das Absolvieren bestimmter Aufgaben etwas freizuschalten. Diese Dinge sind nun in der folgenden Tabelle aufgelistet: (PS2-Version, cheats are identical for all consoles) | accessdate= 2013-01-23 }} Trophäen und Erfolge :Eine Übersicht über die Trophäen und Erfolge kann hier eingesehen werden. Videos thumb|center|300px|Gameplay-Video (Mission #1) Quellen Kategorie:Shooter Kategorie:Call of Duty Kategorie:PlayStation 2 Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:Mobile Kategorie:Xbox 360 Kategorie:Xbox Kategorie:Wii Kategorie:Activision Kategorie:First-Person-Shooter Kategorie:2006 Kategorie:Treyarch